The Blizzard That Changed Everything
by zzzooe
Summary: /"She settled down with her favourite Jane Austen novel and we prepared to wait the storm out. Until the doorbell rang."/ The Second in the Seasons Saga. DMHG.


**Hey! So, we meet again. I'm on a roll.  
The Blizzard That Changed Everything: The Second in the Season Saga. DMHG.  
Thanks to Go Girls. You really got my creative juices flowing! (:  
That's 2 out of 4!**

* * *

When the winter came, it was harsh and unforgiving, storm after storm and no relenting. There was constant rain, hail, snow, wind, sleet and everything else you could name that had a terrible affect on the weather.

This time, it was worse than ever. Her windows shook and her small house creaked, the trees leaning over and brushing her house, scaring the wits out of her and making her lose her concentration as she tried to type on her laptop, the joys of having a job where she could work from home.

But the world outside wouldn't stop with the constant noise and she scowled, the weather continuously getting on her nerves. It wouldn't stop and that annoyed her to no end. Honestly Mother Nature, give it a break!

She woke up on a Thursday morning and rolled over, still no light creeping through her curtains. It was either early, or there was another blizzard on its way. Although she really didn't want to hear it, she knew it would be the latter. Last night the weather man had warned of the strongest blizzard since 1984 coming to the outskirts of London so she hurriedly drove to the supermarket and stocked up, not surprised that many were also doing the same. She had all her emergency supplies too, and food for herself for nearly two weeks.

She dragged herself out of bed and dressed in her favourite pair of sweats and a thick college jersey that her cousin had sent her when winter finished in New Zealand and the warmer weather approached.

"Grr," she mumbled under her breath, "Stupid, selfish, New Zealand. Keeping all the warmth to itself."

Shuffling to her kitchen she made herself a strong coffee and had some toast for breakfast, the caffeine and sustenance waking her up to a better mood. After she had a nice, hot shower she tied her bushy hair up into a bun on the top of her head and flicking on the TV as her laptop warmed up, getting some logs on the fire and grabbing the blanket off the back of her couch and wrapping it around her shoulders, her orange, furry cat leaping up and making himself a small bed to the left side of her, crawling under a cushion and purring contentedly.

The weather was showing a big bank of clouds moving right over London, that wouldn't relent for at least two days – if they were lucky. The temperature would drop to below freezing point and she sighed, rubbing her face and settling her legs on the couch, starting to type her first article that wasn't due for a week or so.

An hour later, the wind had picked up and snow had started falling outside, the wiry skeletons of the once green trees arching over the sidewalk like a person with a bad back. The show had started to settle in drifts and she frowned at the weather, the dark sky darkening her mood.

Thirty Two minutes after that, she had finished two articles and was having another coffee, when without any warning, the power went out. The house was dark and she mumbled profanities under her breath as she stumbled around in the dark, looking for the candles and matches. She got a few and she turned off her laptop, it only had three hours left of reserve power and she was going to save that, in case of need. She checked her cellphone and noticed that there was no service – no surprises there.

She settled down with her favourite Jane Austen novel and we prepared to wait the storm out. Until the doorbell rang. She jumped and flew up from the couch, wanting to save anyone from the dire weather conditions outside. Unbolting the door she flung it open and there, standing in front of her was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen.

"My car broke down. Can I come in?" he breathed, already shivering.

Her eyes widened and she ushered him in, taking the blanket and his belongings from him, sitting him down in front of the fire. She gave him the remnants of her coffee pot that was lukewarm now, after the power going out. He drank it down smoothly, a bit of colour returning to his cheeks.

"Thanks," he said, "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, you're welcome. It's the worst blizzard since 1984, I'm more than happy to help. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

His hair was platinum blond and shone in the fire and candle light, hanging softly over his forehead. His grey eyes were staring right at her, calculating and reading her like a book. His jaw and face was chiseled, as was the rest of his body. He was one of those guys you saw in catalogues, modeling the latest fashions, not turning up on your front door. She was in heaven.

* * *

"Okay. Favourite colour?"

He rolled his eyes, "Silver. Honestly, what kind of question is that?"

"A conservative one. How old are you?"

"What about my question?"

"You've just used your second. And?" I sighed.

"And what?"

"How old are you?"

"24. You?"

"25."

"Ooh, so I'm your toyboy then!" He laughed.

I hit him on the arm, "How many girls have you dated?"

"I don't know, around six or seven. How many guys for you?"

"Three. How you done the deed?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?"

The room seemed to be unreasonably hot and I shifted, uncomfortable. A bead of sweat slid down the side of my face and he smirked at me, obviously noticing my tension.

"Once," he said, "An absolute disaster. It put me off."

I raised my eyebrow, "You were put off sex?"

"Yes. And you?"

I looked down, biting my lip.

"Never?!"

"Nope," I popped the 'p'.

I looked up at him to see him eyes gazing at me intently, a soft blush colouring his cheeks.

"Kiss me?" he asked.

"It's not your turn for a question," I took a deep breath, "Kiss me?"

He kindly obliged, his lips molding with mind and then he was everywhere, my thoughts, my body and my future. We were locked together and there was nothing we could do to stop it. It was like when you sent a snowball rolling down the hill it would gather speed and grow, not stopping until it reached the bottom. That's what it was like for us.

* * *

After the third day, we had eaten half of the food and all the perishables. We were currently huddled up in front of the fire, the second to last log crackling away slowly, sitting together underneath a blanket, my head resting on his shoulder and our hands entwined, resting on his thigh. We were worried about warmth, but we had each other at the moment. The toilet wasn't flushing since the pipes had frozen, and most of the window panes had frozen shut – but it's not as if we would open them anyway.

The blizzard wasn't showing any signs of relenting anytime soon, and it made me worry. Draco said I thought about it too much, so he tried to distract me. It only worked for so long though, before I was thrown back into the reality of the matter and my lip was hurting because I had been constantly gnawing on it.

But at around midday, the wind stopped. I ran to the front door and my jaw dropped at the sight. The _sun_ was shining. The actual sun that I hadn't seen in days was shining like it was spring time. I yelled for Draco and he ran to the window to stand beside me, slipping his hand into mine and smiling at me, our thoughts the same: We made it.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, things were rebuilt and the city was set back to normal. The power came on two days after the storm had stopped, and the airports opened the day after. Many had decided to leave for an extended, not all that keen on sticking around incase of a repeat performance of the weather.

And then there was Draco. We kept in contact and soon after we started dating, nothing going wrong. Sure, we had little fights but we were terribly optimistic people. And do you know what? There wasn't a bad bit of weather for the rest of the winter. Some people thought it had tired itself out, but sometimes Draco and I shared a smile about, wondering if we really did have something to do with that.

Who would've thought that I'd meet the love of my life in a blizzard? Where I'd opened my door, and there he was in all his glory.

But I guess life is kind of like a blizzard. It doesn't relent for a long time, but something comes along and makes you smile, and then the sun comes out from behind the cloud, and all is well, just for that moment, and finally you're happy.

* * *

**So, I encourage you to read The Autumn Leaf, if you haven't already. Add me to Author Alert if you're interested in reading the other two!  
Flame? Review? Thoughts? (:**


End file.
